Ryoma/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "I am the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. Do your worst... For I shall give my all!" Start of battle lines * ”We have no choice... but to steel ourselves for a fight!” Switching to Character * "Leave it to me." Ally Assist Assisting Celica: * Celica: "I'm sorry to have dragged you here." * Ryoma: "Think nothing of it. I'm just glad you're safe, Lady Celica." Being heal by Corrin * Ryoma: “To think after so long trying to save you, you end up being the one saving me...” * Corrin: “You’ve always been there for me. It’s time I returned the favour!” Help Hard Battle * "It isn't easy... but I mustn't give up!" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "" Strike * "I will not lose!" * "How naive!" * "Die now!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Support * "Witness our strength!" * (A-support) "Allow me to retort!" As Vanguard * "Let's go together!" Dual Strike (special) With Corrin With Corrin as Support * Corrin: '"Ryoma! Join your power with mine!" * '''Ryoma: '"I was waiting for you, Corrin!" With Corrin as Vanguard * 'Ryoma: '"Are you ready, Corrin?" * 'Corrin: '"My pleasure, Ryoma!" With Corrin as Vanguard (Support Level A+) * Ryoma: "Sacred blade Yato chose you! Do it!” * Corrin: "I won't let you down!" With Takumi With Takumi as Support * 'Takumi: '"Ryoma! Lend me your blade!" * '''Ryoma: "Yes! Ready our team attack!" With Takumi as Vanguard * Ryoma: "" * Takumi: "" With Takumi as Vanguard (Support Level A) * Ryoma: '"I know you're ready for this, Takumi!" * '''Takumi: '"Glad to hear you say that!" With Xander With Xander as Support * 'Xander: '"Let's see that Hoshidan force!" * 'Ryoma: '"Yes! Let's go, Prince of Nohr!" With Xander as Vanguard * '''Ryoma: "Prince of Nohr, I ask for your assistance." * Xander: "And you shall have it, Prince Ryoma." With Camilla With Camilla as Support * Camilla: '"" * '''Ryoma: '"" With Camilla as Vanguard * '''Ryoma: "" * Camilla: "" With Camilla as Support (Support Level A) * Camilla: '"For Corrin, beloved by us both!" * '''Ryoma: '"Hit 'em hard!" With Camilla as Vanguard (Support Level A) * '''Ryoma: "Won't you join me for this, Princess Camilla?" * Camilla: "As you wish, Prince Ryoma." With Elise With Elise as Support * Elise: '"I need your strength, Ryoma!" * '''Ryoma: '"Ask freely, Princess Elise!" With Lyn as Support * '''Lyn: "We're up, Ryoma!" * Ryoma: "I will cut down any opponent in sight!" With Lyn With Lyn as Vanguard * Ryoma:'' "Let's cut a path to victory with our swords!" * '''Lyn:' ''"No time like the present!" ''With Oboro With Oboro as Support * Oboro':' "Please help, Lord Ryoma!" * Ryoma: "Excellent! Let's take 'em out!" With Oboro as Vanguard * Ryoma: "Lend me a hand, Oboro!" * Oboro':' "Of course, Lord Ryoma!" With Azura With Azura as Support * Azura: "I'm relying on your strength, Ryoma!" * Ryoma: "Lean on me as much as you need, Azura!" With Azura as Vanguard * Ryoma: "Ready, Azura?" * Azura: "Anytime!" During Battle Praise Lines General * "Very impressive! I can barely keep up with you!" To Corrin * "Corrin! Your strength leaves me in awe!" Support increased Line * "My confidence in you continues to grow." MVP Line * "What did you expect? I’m the High Prince of Hoshido." Awakening Lines Activating Awakening Mode * "You have breathed your last!" Awakening Special * "You deserve worse!" Strike * "" Facing / Defeating an Enemy Defeating a captain * "That settles it." Defeating Hinoka * "You know I couldn't let you win, right? My apologies Hinoka." Facing Takumi * Takumi: '"All right, Ryoma. Today is the day when I'm finally gonna beat you." * '''Ryoma: '"You will have to find an opening first, Brother! Come at me!" Defeating Takumi * "Keep training, Takumi. You're nearly my match now." Facing Sakura * '''Sakura: "Meeting you like this, Ryoma... It's a cruel twist of fate." * Ryoma: "This is war, Sakura. Don't hold back." Defeating Sakura * "Do not trouble yourself over this Sakura. Stay strong." Facing Xander * Xander: '''"I've been looking forward to this day, Prince Ryoma." * '''Ryoma: "As have I, Prince Xander. Let's finish this, once and for all." Defeating Xander * "This time I win, Prince of Nohr." Defeating Robin * "You held your ground admirably, Robin. Congratulations on a noble defeat." Defeating Azura * "You put up a good fight, Azura. Sadly, your resolve could carry you no further." Facing Darios (Chapter 17) * Darios: '''"You look ready to kill me with that blade... Do you really think you can?" * '''Ryoma: "I'll spare your life. But I expect you'll beg for a swift death before I'm done!" Death Lines * "I'm loath to show my back to the enemy, but we have no choice. We must retreat." Game Over Lines * ”I can’t believe it... We’ve lost...” Victory Lines * "Another solid win..." After Battle Level Up * "I am stronger than ever. I shall not be denied!" * "I'm ready to lead my kingdom!" * "I shouldn't brag, but this feels good." Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote Category:Game Script